¿Acaso es mucho pedir?
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de tiempo a solas con tu novio?


**Lo escrito en cursiva son flashback y Clarence no me pertenece, yo solo hice esto por diversión.**

* * *

Sumo gruñía molesto, dio un martillazo más sin fallar en dar en el clavo.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y luego lanzó el martillo al piso sin siquiera molestarse en ver si no le daba a nada en el proceso.

Había una razón por la cual aquel rubio estaba molesto con todo el mundo y era porque la vida era una desgraciada que no le dejaba disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de su novio Jeff.

Porque siempre que tenía las intenciones de ir un poco más allá con el castaño, y éste sorprendentemente no le detenía, siempre y recalcaba SIEMPRE ocurría algo.

Rememorando:

 _14 de mayo de ese mismo año._

 _Ambos se encontraban solos en la casa de Jeff, sus madres habían salido a cenar y por lo tanto podían relajarse con su mutua compañía y disfrutar de mimos._

 _Y eso hacían, la película que habían dispuesto a ver era ignorada olímpicamente por ambos que se encontraban sobre el sofá besándose apasionadamente y justo cuando las manos del moreno se colaban debajo de la ropa del otro el teléfono sonó. Jeff contestó intentando parecer sereno._

 _-¿Bueno?_

 _-Cariño, espero no haber interrumpido nada._

 _-Oh, jaja, no interrumpes nada- contestó Jeff sonrojándose al solo recordar lo que acontecía hace apenas hace unos segundos. Sumo rodo los ojos y se dejó caer en el sillón._

 _Escuchó como Jeff contestaba monosílabamente a lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo, Sumo no le daba importancia al menos no hasta que de pronto el castaño gritó avergonzado la palabra "mamá"._

 _Curioso a volteo a verlo y Jeff ya estaba colgando el teléfono._

 _-¿Paso algo malo?- cuestionó por el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del otro, sonrojo que solo se hizo aún más notorio al recordar lo que le habían dicho del otro lado de la línea._

 _-N-No pasa nada._

 _-¿Entonces porque gritaste?- preguntó sin entender el enojo del otro._

 _Jeff suspiró antes de hablar y desviar la mirada de su novio._

 _-M-Mamá dijo que usáramos c-condón._

 _Y eso fue suficiente para que Sumo también se ruborizara y dejara de estar caliente_.

 _También estaba el 25 del mismo mes…_

 _Ahora estaban en casa de Ryan, los hermanos menores del chico corrían por toda la casa y lo que menos podían hacer era proporcionarle un poco de privacidad a su querido hermano._

 _Por eso mismo fue que Sumo se había escabullido junto a Jeff al cuarto donde tenían el frigorífico._

 _Y aunque su intención no era ir más allá que unos cuantos besos la temperatura subió inevitablemente haciendo que una cosa llevara a la otra._

 _Con Jeff semidesnudo posicionado sobre el congelador y él desabrochándole el pantalón pareciera todo ir bien hasta que sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta y un par de gritos infantiles se escucharon a sus espaldas._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Sumo y Jeff están haciendo bebés!- oyó gritar a uno de sus hermanos, cuando se giró ya habían echado a correr todos, con una velocidad que envidiaría Flash se acomodaron la ropa y salieron del cuarto._

 _Esa noche Sumo había tenido que darle una explicación a sus padres de porque sus hermanos estaba traumatizados resumiendo con solo decir que presenciaron cosas no aptas para su edad._

¿O cómo olvidar el viernes pasado?

 _Estaban en la escuela._

 _Ambos estaban dándose mimos antes de separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones para su siguiente clase._

 _Y en un arranque bastante impulsivo Sumo cogió de la mano a Jeff y corrieron por los pasillos en busca de un aula vacía para poder hacer sus cosas a gusto y sin miradas curiosas._

 _Se detenían varias veces en el camino riendo para luego besarse y acariciarse durante unos segundos; y cuando el rubio creyó haber encontrado el escondite perfecto (sabía que a Jeff le gustaría el cuarto de limpieza), al abrir la puerta de aquel armario tanto él como su novio se quedaron de piedra al encontrarse con su amigo rubio haciendo claramente lo que ellos habían tenido en mente hacer en ese pequeño cuarto pero lo que los había tomado por sorpresa era la persona con la que estaba Clarence, la cual era Belson._

 _Solo queda decir que presenciar eso hizo que supiera que sintieron sus hermanos al atraparlos en la misma situación y que toda evidencia de excitación se esfumó en el aire como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada._

 _Solo cerraron la puerta y se separaron para ir a sus salones sin decir nada más._

 _Eso era mucho para procesar…_

Volviendo al presente, Ryan se dejó caer en el suelo llenándose de tierra su pantalón, recargó su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos y refunfuñó.

Su molestia era tanta que la primera persona que se atreviera a establecer cualquier tipo de comunicación con él sufriría en lugar de los clavos con los que se ha estado desquitando.

Y como si un ser divino no quisiera darle su espacio, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Bufó y con molestia saco el aparato y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó sin siquiera haber visto quien llamaba pero la verdad no le importaba, pensaba mandar al diablo a cualquiera.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas molesto?

Oh no, era Jeff.

Y por lo visto se enojó cuando le contestó de aquella manera.

-Oh, lo siento. Pensé que serias uno de mis hermanos molestando de nuevo.- se apresuró a mentir, lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a su novio ya que era difícil hacer que le volviera a hablar cuando eso ocurría.- ¿Para qué llamabas?

-Mis mamás irán a cenar fuera. Creí que te gustaría venir a mi casa, ya sabes, para ver algunas películas sin interrupciones.

Sumo sonrió, sabía que cuando decía que verían películas se refería realmente a otras cosas.

-Claro, iré después de tomar un baño.- contestó.

-Bien, te espero. No tardes.-dijo entusiasmado antes de colgar.

Ryan se levantó del piso y sacudió sus jeans para luego dirigirse con ánimos renovados a su casa.

Tanto él como Jeff querían dar el siguiente paso en la relación y eso le hacía feliz ya que ambos lo deseaban.

Ojala Jeff tuviera razón y esta vez no hubieran interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Y tal vez, si tuviera suerte, esta vez si pudiera ir un poco más lejos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Clarence, tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esta pareja y me alegra haberlo hecho pero aún tengo un lemon en mente, así que hasta la próxima~**


End file.
